Un Breve Recuerdo
by Uriko
Summary: One-Shot & PWP. Una Lily se dieciséis años recuerda como conoció a la primera persona en Hogwarts cierta noche cuando tenía once años. LJ.


**Disclaimer:** Está claro, los personajes de éste fic pertenecen a la autora de la serie de libros Harry Potter, la por todos conocida J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una seguidora más de su trabajo que adora partícularmente a éstos personajes y que no pudó evitar escribir algo sobre ellos (=  
  
**Un Breve Recuerdo**  
  
Llueve… el cielo está llorando, y sus lágrimas acarician el vidrio de mi ventana, empañándolo y nublando mi vista hacía el exterior. Todos están dormidos ya, excepto yo, y quizá él, ¿quién lo sabe? Es mejor no pensar en eso, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. No se dan muy seguido las noches como ésta, en las que bajo el manto oscuro de la noche caen así las gotas de agua, tan tranquilas, y a la vez con tanta violencia. Es difícil de explicar, así como lo es explicarme por que cada rara vez que esto pasa, no puedo evitar recordar cada suceso de cierta noche con las mismas características, en la que yo, una sencilla niña de once años llegó a Hogwarts.   
  
Puede parecer obvio que la noche sea memorable, después de todo, es la noche en que me adentré en éste mundo, en mi mundo, que es tan importante hoy en mi vida. Pero si he de ser sincera, no es ni la llegada al castillo, ni la cena, ni siquiera la selección o el discurso del director lo que más recuerdo de aquella noche.  
  
No sé exactamente como fue, pero, probablemente por observar demasiado las paredes y prestar poca atención a quien me guiaba por el castillo, me perdí. De alguna manera acabé deambulando sola por los pasillos, asustada y con la infantil idea en la cabeza de que estaría perdida ahí por siempre, que jamás sería encontrada entre todos ésos pasadizos y escaleras que nunca se quedaban en el mismo sitio. Actualmente me río de mi ingenuidad, pues ahora sé que, si bien no es difícil perderse en Hogwarts, lo único que sí es imposible es no ser encontrada, sobretodo por _ellos_, y bueno, lo comprueba el hecho de que fue precisamente un merodeador quien me encontró… claro, en aquellos tiempos aún no se hacían llamar "Merodeadores" (nombre que, no puede haber nadie en desacuerdo, les va muy bien), es más, si ni siquiera eran amigos al entrar a Hogwarts, a excepción de Black y Potter…   
  
Potter. Es curioso que el nombre de la persona que más detesto ahora fuera el primero que conocí al llegar aquí.  
  
Como dije, estaba yo perdida, y ya al borde de las lágrimas, cuando lo ví a él. Primero pensé que estaba igualmente perdido en la inmensidad de ése lugar extraño, pero al ver que corría y la risa que llevaba en los labios dudé acertadamente de mi primer pensamiento. Él no estaba perdido, o bueno, quizá lo estaba, pero a diferencia mía, lo estaba por gusto.  
  
Me paralicé en medio del pasillo, viendo como se acercaba cada vez más a donde yo estaba plantada, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me hubiese quitado de su camino, de no ser por que algo que tantos años después aún no sé que fue me lo impidió e, inevitablemente, chocamos. Yo caí al suelo de espaldas, recargada sobre mis codos, y él sobre mi, más sin demasiado contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, ya que sostuvo a tiempo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de las manos y las rodillas.  
  
Cuando reaccioné, lo primero que ví fue un par de ojos profundos color chocolate. ¿Cuántos ojos cafés no habría visto para ése entonces en mi vida?, ¡miles!, si eran tan comunes… pero estos, en definitiva, no entraban en la misma categoría que los otros; eran totalmente distintos. Creí entonces que eran demasiado lindos como para ocultarse debajo de unas gafas, que a su vez eran medio cubiertas por un fleco rebelde tan negro como el carbón. ¿Qué expresaron ésos ojos cuando los miré por primera vez?, lo cierto es que no lo sé, pero me gusta pensar que fue una cosa muy distinta a la que parecen decir ahora cada vez que acompañan a frases como "¿Dónde nos vemos para salir, Evans?".  
  
En fin, la verdad es que no fue gran cosa lo que le sucedió a eso, pero todo, cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada detalle siguen sellados en mi memoria, aunque no me gusté… o quizá sí me guste, por que esté es al menos un buen recuerdo que tengo de él. No compensa su actual arrogancia y ego, pero al menos los suaviza en noches como ésta, en las que recuerdo como me miró, me ofreció su mano y se interesó por mis lágrimas.  
  
- Lo siento – fue lo primero que me dijo – ¡no llores, que no quise lastimarte!  
- No me has hecho daño – le contesté conteniéndome y sintiéndome mejor  
- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?  
- Me perdí… y tengo miedo – le confesé con algo de pena  
- Ah, es eso. Pero no tienes por que llorar, en Hogwarts no puede pasarte nada malo, aunque te pierdas. Éste es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico… ¡todos lo saben!  
- Yo no… - luego de ésa respuesta me miró otra vez, comprendiendo algo: que yo era una _muggleborn_. No le importó (lo contrario a otros más que me tocó conocer) y me sonrió.  
- Bueno, no importa, ya aprenderás muchas cosas, he escuchado que todos lo hacen. Yo soy James Potter – tras ésa presentación que no sé si calificar de formal o no, me ofreció su mano y yo la tome, a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa. En ése momento noté como James Potter parecía descontrolarse por un segundo, pero no le di importancia y también me presenté.  
- Mi nombre es Lilian Evans, pero todos me llaman Lily  
  
Luego de eso no hablamos gran cosa. Potter no soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, guiándome por un lugar que también era desconocido para él, pero que no le intimidaba para nada. Yo se lo permití, al fin que cuando se tienen once años y se esta en situaciones como la mía no piensas mucho en lo que puede significar la unión de un par de manos, o el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas que compartimos ésa noche.  
  
Caminamos juntos y tranquilos durante más o menos una hora. En ése lapso de tiempo Potter me dirijo varios comentarios y preguntas, y también me explicaba cosas acerca del mundo en el que estaba entrando, y así estuvimos: perdidos, pero de cierta forma, felices. Por más difícil y molesto que me resulte, debo admitir que así era, hasta que nos encontró el prefecto de la casa y nos llevó a la sala común en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Hay que decirlo, estaba cansada, pero en su momento me hubiese gustado seguir conociendo Hogwarts en compañía de James Potter. Nos despedimos en la sala común, en cuanto el prefecto subió precisamente a la habitación que indicó sería la que Potter compartiría con otros tres alumnos: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido seguido de una risa que llevó al alumno de quinto a la habitación sin siquiera pedirle a Potter que lo acompañase, de modo que él no lo hizo y se quedó conmigo. De nuevo, algo que no me gusta admitir: me agradó que hiciera eso.  
  
- Bueno, Lily, creo que nos veremos mañana – dijo sonriéndome otra vez y apartándose el cabello de la cara con una mano  
- Sí, nos veremos – yo también le sonreí, y ví entonces como sacaba algo de su túnica, no sin antes asegurarse de que el prefecto no regresaba, y me lo entregó. Era un pastelito de chocolate con betún.  
- Hogwarts quizá no sea tan misterioso como dicen… primer día y ya encontré la cocina – se rió – esto era mi bocadillo nocturno, pero te lo regalo a ti. Recuerda que ahí estaré siempre que necesites ayuda, ¿bien? – y con eso se dirigió a alcanzar al chico que estuvo antes con nosotros.  
  
No sé bien que pasó después de eso con nosotros, no sé por que el chico dulce que conocí esa noche me resulta ahora tan molesto, ni siquiera sé como dejaste de ser James y te convertiste en Potter…  
  
Ahora estoy aquí, en medio de una noche igual a aquella. Me alejo de la ventana de la torre y me siento frente a chimenea de la sala común, dispuesta disipar los recuerdos de una vez. Apenas quedan unas pocas brazas encendidas, por lo que la luz no es precisamente muy abundante, pero no me importa, es suficiente para mí.  
  
Escucho como de repente el retrato que nos sirve como puerta se abre, dejando entrar a alguien al parecer invisible, a menos que la luz en verdad sea tan poca que no me permitió verle ni la sombra al ser que irrumpió en la sala.   
  
Giro mi cabeza de vuelta a las ya casi muertas llamas, y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con ésos ojos detrás de ésas gafas que ví de la misma forma hace seis años en una noche como ésta. No tengo idea de cómo, pero James Potter se acomodó arrodillado justo frente a mí sin que lo viera o sintiera al menos sus movimientos. Supongo que esto último puedo atribuírselo a sus entrenamientos de quidditch, que no se lo diré, claro, pero lo cierto es que tiene una gran habilidad y reflejos.  
  
Está aquí, frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa, y yo solo le devuelvo una mirada fría, apartando sus brazos que decidieron descansar en mis rodillas en el momento que detecté su presencia.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Evans? – me pregunta sin perder la sonrisa, a pesar de mi clara molestia  
- Nada de tu incumbencia, Potter – le contesto tajante, aunque quizá sí le incumba, pues he estado acordándome de él, pero… ¡no!, eso no debo decírmelo ni a mí misma. Él suspira, y se sienta a mi lado.  
- Bueno, ésta noche me he estado acordando de ti, ¿sabes? – no puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa. Él solo me mira de vuelta con… ¿ternura?, no, no puede ser, éste no sabe más que de hormonas… ¿cierto?   
- Claro… a ver si te acuerdas de que no quiero nada contigo y así mañana te ahorras el "sal conmigo, Evans" – no contesta nada, pero veo como mete la mano en una pequeña bolsa que lleva consigo, y continúa sonriendo.  
- Bueno, solo por que me lo pides en una noche especial, te haré caso. Toma – me dice al fin, ofreciéndome un pastelito de chocolate con betún… justo como el de ésa noche – Hoy me tocó ir a la cocina por los bocadillos nocturnos de los merodeadores, y éste es el mío, pero te lo regalo a ti.  
  
No tuve fuerza para mirarlo despectiva y rechazarlo, así es que lo acepto de sus manos, sintiéndome como una niña de once años otra vez, y no sé por que, pero creo que él se siente de una manera parecida.  
  
- En fin, que pases buena noche, Evans – me dice levantándose. Lo ha notado: estoy demasiado desconcertada por esto y… ¡Dios mío!, acaba de besarme. No en los labios, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho si quisiera, pero no, no lo hizo. Me besó la mejilla, y ahora se aleja… sonriendo todavía. ¿Estas orgulloso y alimentando tu ego con esto, Potter? No estoy del todo segura de por que, pero no me lo parece. Acabas de transmitirme una ternura y cariño increíbles, como las de aquella noche. Quizá, no soy la única que la recuerda de manera especial, quizá dentro de todo aún queda en ti algo de la persona que primero conocí, quizá aún eres mi amigo… o hasta más… James.

* * *

**Notas:** Pues bien, la cosa es que me he obsesionado como nunca con Lily y James después de haberme leído hace varios meses el quinto libro, pero luego de estar retirada de la escritura por BASTANTE tiempo me tomó trabajo sacar esto, aunque la verdad no me gustó mucho como ha quedado. Igual, ya veré si puedo hacer más historias, y mejores.  
  
Por ahora les pido una opinión (_aka review_) acerca de ésto. No es obligatorio, ya saben, pero siempre que puedan, se los agradecería (=  
  
**_Uriko_**


End file.
